


Fandot Creativity - bright/shoes

by TomatoFujoshi



Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: Fandot Creativity, IT'S SO FLUFFY??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoFujoshi/pseuds/TomatoFujoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idk? trainers. and LOADS of FLUFF!!! I don't want to spoil any plot this might have...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fandot Creativity - bright/shoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YellowBananaOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/gifts), [BiancaIcaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaIcaras/gifts).



As the Manager stepped out of the house the bright sun light was shining right into his eyes so he had to look down at his shoes. His unusually nice shoes.   
Thankfully the Manager was not hungover, as many would be on a day like today. He hoped the Driver wasn’t hung over either. Or today would be hell on his significant other.

____________

Today was important to both of them and they had decided to be a bit traditional so the Driver hadn’t seen the Manager since they got off work the day before. He already missed him deeply. It would only be a few hours now until they would see each other again but the Driver had barely slept without his Manager in his arms. And when they would finally see each other again it would still be hours until they were in private. 

____________

 

The Manager spend all morning overseeing the preparations for the ceremony in their backyard. He couldn’t wait to see the Driver again. 

When it was time for the guests and the Driver to arrive the Manager went into his study trying to calm himself. Pushing away all thoughts of what could happen, possibilities of why the Driver would not be waiting from him under the arch of flowers that had been put up for the occasion. 

Finally there was a knock on the door signalling it was time for him to come back downstairs. For the celebrations to start. 

The Manager let himself be let downstairs and out the back-door by his father. The sun once again obstructing his view from anything farther away than his shoes. Oh how he longed to see his Driver again. 

 

____________

 

When the Driver arrived back home the Manager was nowhere to be seen. It was how they had agreed it should be. But it still made him worry a bit.   
The Manager’s parents reassured him everything would be like they planned it, everything was ready. 

When the Manager was finally led outside the sun was shining right at him. Making him seem angelic in his white suit. 

____________

As they were standing close together under the arch both were smiling brightly.   
Neither could wait to say their vows. Say “I do”.


End file.
